


Complimentary Opposites

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [4]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Drinking & Talking, Early in Canon, F/M, Ficlet, Getting to Know Each Other, Hot Chocolate, Late Night Conversations, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding over hot chocolate and Scotch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complimentary Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cotton candy bingo, prompt was comfortable/content.
> 
> Spoiler for Long Time Dead.
> 
> Missing scene, takes place after Michael declined Jackie’s invitation to go to Enzo’s for a hot chocolate.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Robbie was standing near the window, looking out on to the large communal back garden. “It's a nice flat.”

“Thanks,” Jackie said as she took up her favoured side of the sofa. “Are you going to sit down?” She asked while carefully pouring scotch in a tumbler. Not needing to be asked twice, Robbie joined her, taking the offered amber coloured malt drink. “A toast, to friends,” he said.

Jackie tapped her paper takeaway cup against the glass and flashed a soft contented smile as she took as sip of the hot chocolate. “This is the best in Scotland,” she commented as the sweet liquid soothed her throat.

Robbie had a sizeable swig from her drink, waiting a moment before putting a hole in her statement. “It's good but it's not the best in the country.”

“Where's the best then? In your opinion,” Jackie said with a teasing smile.

“A place called Broken Fiddle is the best. It comes topped with whipped cream and marshmallows.”

“Right, I'll take your word for it.”

Before he could stop himself, the words “I’ll take you up there one weekend,” and there implications were out and briefly hanging in the air between them as they sat and drank in silence for a few minutes as it sunk in just how easily they had fallen into a routine of being able to be together and not say a word, as though they'd been friends for a number of years. They only met three weeks ago.

Robbie put his glass on the floor before making himself more comfortable. “Tell me something about you,” he requested.

“You tell me something first.”

Chuckling at the way she turned his request back onto him, Robbie said, “I'm divorced and I’ve got a son, he's almost eight.”

“Do you get to see him much?”

Robbie shook his head. “I try to but there's the job and then there's my ex-wife who changes plans for my weekends with him on very short notice, sometimes she doesn't even tell me until I turn up.”

Jackie was instantly disliking the woman. “I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to.”

The gesture to change the subject to a less aggravating one was making Robbie see something else that he liked about Jackie. “it's fine,” he said. “Now tell me about you.”

“I'm single again, and no kids but I’d like to have at least one in the future.”

“What about Andrew? The corporal from the horse racing scam case.”

“It didn't work out, we were together for a couple of weeks and then he got his orders to deploy and we agreed that it'd be for the best if I didn't wait for him, in case he….”

Knowing the words she intentionally missed out, Robbie nodded his head. “Yeah, I understand that.”

Jackie had moved closer to Robbie during the course of the conversation, her head was resting against his shoulder. “What football team do you support?”

“Celtic. Yours.”

“Garsden Town.”

“Why a non league team?”

“I grew up in Garsden.”

“Who's in your family?”

“There's my dad and three older brothers. My mum died when I was young.”

“I'm sorry about that,” Robbie said, gently squeezing her arm. “It's just my mum and me. I haven't seen my dad since I was a kid.”

A few minutes later Robbie felt a warm even breath against his neck, carefully glancing at Jackie, he realised that she'd fallen asleep. Rather that disturb by leaving, he decided to stay until she woke up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently bought two new Classic Taggart DVD sets and now have twelve “new to me” episodes in my collection and nine of them have R/J canon, so yes, I will be working (read: playing) with those from time to time.
> 
> The café that Robbie mentions is in Banff and on the menu there is a luxury hot chocolate which is served in a glass mug and topped with whipped cream and mini marshmallows. It is lovely, I’ve had it without the marshmallows.


End file.
